dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: The End
This story is currently edited and continued by TheMaverick013 I have created this story in a expansion of my other, Sylis, Eothe, Gohan, etc. - The Author, Nexus-Ank'hu Chapter One, Training. A normal day was ending in the heights of Kami's Lookout, Goku and Gohan were enjoing the sunset's colors. The sun slowly faded with its orange tone, far in the horizon, the cool breeze of the night was already blowing. Goku felt the shivering through all his body, Gohan was happy to have his father by his side, something he barely have had. But as the moment was turning into something significant, Goku had an idea, he wanted to spend some quality time with his son. "I'm so bored!" said him, yawning. "Hey Gohan, want to have a quick match?" "Of course dad but, wouldn't mom get angry if we're late?" asked Gohan. "No need to worry, we can always use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber" cheerfully answered Goku. The pair entered the chamber, ready for a good match. Goku warmed up with some quick flexions while Gohan, obviously doubtful, couldn't stop thinking about his mother's rage if they arrived too late at night. After some minutes, father and son were face to face, ready for a good fight. Both took fighter stances, without movement, the tension could be felt in the air as the excitement of the two warriors grew inside of them. A sweat drop fell from Goku's face. When it touched the ground, the fight started. The fast movements of Goku were as lighting but Gohan was an equal match for him, for normal eyes the battle was nothing but footstep sounds but there, in the white panorama of the Time Chamber, the two were fighting. A barrage of punches was Gohan's first hardship, his father mixed good speed with good strengh. Gohan managed to break free, countering with a punch strong enough to knock Goku far away. Gohan stepped forward, wondering where his dad was, he could feel his Ki, still dynamic and burning with intensity. Suddenly someone touched his shoulder, it was Goku. Instant Transmission surely was an useful battle technique. Both surprised and eager, Gohan charged his power, changing into Super Saiyan, ready to blast Goku away. Goku smiled, proudly seeing his son power, the fight was so fun for him that it deserved a flashing final, a true power struggle to find who was stronger. With a loud scream that roared in the chamber's emptiness, he turned into Super Saiyan. "What do you say Gohan, if we end this right here, right now?" said Goku, charging his Kamehameha. "Sure father, let's see who's the strongest" replied Gohan, charging his own Kamehameha. So the two, with all their spirit and will focused in their attacks, released the waves, the ones that collided at full power, shining brighter than the sun in an almighty crash, breaking the floor beneath them. The major powers were at the prime of their conflict when Goku distracted for a second, having an uneasy feeling, this however, caused him to take Gohan's blast, sending him flying right to the bathtub. "Dad, are you alright!?" asked Gohan, worried. "Y-yes" spoke Goku, coughing a small cloud of smoke "but for some reason, i think we have to leave". The two left Kami's Lookout, flying at max speed, for no reason, maybe destiny was calling, maybe something was coming, the shadow of a new threat was slowly moving towards the Z Warriors, a new menace approaching covering itself with the veil of the incoming night. Just one thing was sure, they were going to be late, very very late. Chapter Two, Whats This!? Another Cell? The night had already fallen upon the dark forest, everything was so quiet that no one would think about worries or troubles, just relaxing, that was Eothe doing. He was a saiyan hybrid warrior, friend of Goku, who was camping in the wilderness after training a week in the forest. He liked the privacy found only in the lands untouched by humans. He was in his element surrounded by trees and animals, maybe it was part of his saiyan heritage or was it his gentle personality? Whatever the reason, he was enjoing a giant fish he caught recently, watching the stars as he ate, listening the crickets chirping when something sounded in the bushes. "What's that? mmm, i don't feel any Ki. It must be just a deer looking for water" said Eothe to himself. He was nervous, he felt him observed, wanting to secure himself he walked to the bushes, slowly, he noticed two small, ember-like eyes watching him, a roar was heard and something slashed his arm. The creature runned extremely fast and stopped in front of the fish Eothe was eating. Finally he saw what it was. "A sabertooth tiger!" yelled Eothe after noticing his dinner was being taken away by a furry robber. He started chasing the annoying cat when a great Ki overwhelmed him. "That blood looks so tasty, may i give it a try" said a voice coming from everywhere. "Who is it, appear!" screamed Eothe. Suddenly, a greenish creature emerged up above the trees, an old mirage from the past ready to cast new nightmare in today's minds. It was impossible to believe but it was there, staring directly at Eothe's eyes, a monster whose power was only surpassed in the past by his own ego and Gohan's strengh. "It can't be... Cell?" asked Eothe, amazed. "Not exactly, you can call me Cell Junia". Still working on it. thumb|254px|right Chapter Three, Cell, Weakended! Piccolo followed Gohan, Gohan already in Super Saiyan Two. Cell immediatly flashed into Gohan from his mileage of a distance, and flicked him away. Piccolo kicked Cell off, only to be grabbed by the foot and swung into the air. Gohan launched back out, Piccolo charging his Ki. Gohan kicked down Cell, Cell bouncing up as he flew down. He punched Gohan away, Piccolo finishing his charge. Piccolo nodded to Gohan, Piccolo charging his new technique. Gohan powered down to Full Power, weakended. Piccolo launched out to Cell, Cell letting this happen. Piccolo was all out, and punched Cell many times. Then, he let out a Kaikozou, stunning his opponent. To finish it off, Piccolo charged a Light Grenade, Gohan charging a Masenko. "Ma...Sen...Ko.... HAAAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled, both the Light Grenade and Masenko approaching the stunned inplace Cell. They hit Cell, sending him flying back. Cell, having enough power, went out of his stun, and absorbed a partial part of both Techniques, going into his Final Form. Gohan and Piccolo stared, paralysed at Cell's power. Cell launched out, kicking both into the air, and flew off. Figured; Cell had retreated to regain strength for his Full Power. Gohan powered down, Piccolo reverting to his average Power Level. Gohans pupil appeared behind him, Gohan not surprised. "Ah. You're here." He said, turning around to Seoli. "Ah, Gohan. Wonderful to see you." He said, looking to the crater upon the ground. "Mm. Cell Attacked. What brings you here?" Gohan answered, questioning Seoli's visit. "I sensed a large mass of evil Energy and came quickly. Obviously not quickly enough. I apologise for my late entrance." Seoli says, and looks to the sky. "Very well." Gohan says, and flys off, detecting Cells power once more. "Piccolo. Come on!" Gohan yells, happily and childish for the moment. "I'm coming..." Piccolo said quietly, in a grunt. The green humanoid floated up, and blasted off after Cell. They met up with Tien, already to go. They stopped, looking down to a city in peril. Cell Jr's. Jr Jr's. If you ask the original. The team flew to the ground, nodding, and powering up. They immediatly drew out the Cells. "Figures. They aren't even half the power of Cell." Piccolo nodded, and flew at two of them. Releasing multiple punches, Piccolo easily swayed the enemies swift manuvers and attacks. Piccolo sent out a dying kick to a Cell Jr, causing it to fly back into the oblivion known as death. The other, looked to Piccolo and sent out a Ki Blast. Deflecting it, the humanoid sent out a punch at the being. It was countered with an uncharged Kamehameha, causing Piccolo to lose some power within his Ki. His aura faded slightly, only to start the rest of the battle. Tien joined the battle, the three eyed human looking man kicking the Cell Jr away, Piccolo running at it and slapping it into the air. Tien bursted out in a flash, kicking down the miniature Cell. Piccolo and Tien floated into the air, and both charged Ki Blasts. They let out one each, and exploded them on the Cell Jr. Piccolo sighed, powering down with Tien, and floated downwards next to Gohan. They sat for few minutes, then took off as fast as possible. Chapter Three, A Battle With Cell. They arrived, floating down, powering up. Gohan flickered into Super Saiyan Two, and watched. Cell jogged out at Tien, Piccolo kicking him away. Cell treaded on the ground, Gohan running at him and kicking him in the face. With a swift move, Cell extended his tail and wacked Gohan away. Gohan grabbed his tail and threw him away. The Android powered up midair, blasting at Gohan. Gohan slapped him away, Gohan grabbed his hand and crushed it, making the perfect diversion for Cell. Cell snuck his tail around him to Tien, who was nearby. Tien noticed nothing, focused on Cell grinning. Piccolo noticed nothing, except the tail finally sucking Tien up. Piccolo kicked the tail, obviously doing nothing. Tien was absorbed quickly; and Cell transformed into his old Ultimate Form, just a bit more powerful. Gohan screamed in rage, jogging at Cell. Cells tail whipped him away. Gohan recovered by using his hands for a backflip, then released many Ki Blasts. Piccolo charged a Light Grenade in his hands. Gohan flipped to his feet, chanting a few words. He held them, and they got louder "Ma...." "Sen...." Ko......" Haaaaaaaaa!" He yelled, the Masenko ramming into Cell. Piccolo released his Light Grenade, and nearly hundreds of Ki Blasts. The Ki Blasts rammed into him, over and over. Not dissipating at all, the Masenko hit Cell within the distraction. Cell flew back into a large mountain. He flew into it, and out the other side. Piccolo flew over the mountain, and to the top, his controlled Ki Blasts following. Haveing enough, he released them all at him, in one, swift move. They slammed into Cell, damaging beyond his limit. Nearly. Just, nearly. Category:Nexus-Ank'hu Category:Fan Fiction